


Et tu, Ryuji?

by Das_macht_spass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, Comfort Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sad Ending, Sakamoto Ryuji is not a Good Boy Here, Spoilers, This Is Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_macht_spass/pseuds/Das_macht_spass
Summary: Akechi had an inside man. Someone who Akira failed. This one change pushes fate in another direction.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Et tu, Ryuji?

Ryuji's eyes widen as he stares transfixed at the breaking news report on the television screen. The leader of the Phantom Thieves, Akira Kurusu, had committed suicide. He can't help the sly smile stretching across his face.

"We got 'em."

His eyes dart around, paranoia setting in, before he slithers into a covert alley way. His shaking hands struggle to pull a dingy cell phone out. He manages to ignore the barrage of concerned texts from the other Phantom Thieves, before dialing the one number he still knows by heart.

The dial tone sounds only once, before a languid, almost bored voice answers.

"Hello, Skull."

"Shit, we really did it. He's really gone!" Ryuji's voice accelerates as he talks, excitement overtaking him.

"You blew his effin' brains out, yeah?" Ryuji can't help the cruel edge to his tone, he almost snickers at the thought of his abuser's corpse. "Bastard deserved worse."

Ryuji is not going to lose any sleep over assisting in murdering Akira. He tried to be a good friend to the transfer student. When no one else dared to approach the rumored delinquent, Ryuji had come to him with open, eager arms. He stood by his side against some of the most powerful and corrupt adults in Japan. He risked his life to change hearts right alongside Akira.

Ryuji had thought they were kindred spirits - troubled youths dealt a losing hand by society.

And how did Akira show his gratitude?

* * *

“You just gonna leave me like this?! C’mon your best friend’s in trouble here!” Ryuji panicked, looking at Akira for some damn help.

Ryuji expected his best friend to tell these two weirdos to back off. Or to grab him by his arm and tug him to safety. 

What he was not expecting was for Akira to silently mouth the word, “Sorry”, before sprinting away like some coward, casually disappearing in the crowded market of the Red Light District.

_What. The. Fuck._

Ryuji wanted to cry. Akira, one of the bravest people he’d ever met, his damn hero, just up and left him to his fate. His fate being molestation by a couple of seedy, sexual predators.

Total panic set in and Ryuji clutched at his face and just started hysterically bawling. Traumatic memories of his first year at Shujin Academy surged through his head. The way Kamoshida would sadistically take his anger out on him - beating and berating him until he was a sobbing pathetic mess.

He couldn’t go through this again. No not a second time! “Fuck, please! Please leave d-don’t get any closer!” 

He returned home battered, bruised, and worthless. Immediately he entered the bathroom and splashed some concealer onto the bruises. That way he wouldn't have to bother his mom. Just like he did when Kamoshida used to abuse him.

* * *

What did the most damage wasn’t even the assault and molesting. It was the way Akira just forgot about it. He never brought it up again, and if Ryuji tried to confront him about it, he’d wave it off. Only then did Ryuji learn how much of a sniveling coward Akira was. 

A coward who never noticed Ryuji's heroics, like when he took a dangerous blow for Akira, or when he charged and struck down a menacing shadow. Akira simply expected it. Ryuji never did enough to earn his praise.

Really it was Akira’s fault for making the decision so damn easy.

When Akira had called a team meeting to discuss the master plan to defeat Akechi, a thought came to Ryuji. Akechi hadn’t hurt him as much as Akira had. So Ryuji sat in on the meeting, and gathered all the details. He pretended to be a good little boy, the kind Akira exploited. Then he met with Akechi, and offered his help. 

He can still remember Akechi's reaction. A leery proud smile stretched across the detective's face, and he looked up and down the blond's body, regarding him like a winning lottery ticket. It caused a warped sense of fuzziness to settle deep in Ryuji's gut. He had never felt so accepted, so wanted before.

"Skull, are you there?" Akechi’s concerned voice prods, breaking Ryuji’s lamenting.

"Yeah. Sorry, man I was deep in thought."

Ryuji beams a manic lunatic smile. He pushes any old thoughts of friendship away. He was in too deep now. "Tell me how he reacted. When he saw you walk through that door."

* * *

Akira leaned back in the steel chair of the interrogation room. His expression proud and vindictive. Together he and his allies had been able to one-up that smarmy little backstabber.

The door creaked open. Akira guessed Sae was a little early.

Instead he was greeted by the sight of Goro Akechi.

He closed the door with utmost care, before strutting up to the table. He cocked his silenced pistol in plain sight.

"I must admit. Swapping the Metaverse on me was quite the bold plan, Joker. Foolish, but bold."

"H-how." Akira spoke in a shocked stutter, his pupils dilated and his mouth went dry.

"It's quite simple. Someone sold you out." Akechi smiled ear to ear. "Would you like to know who?"

Akira was so afraid, his body started to tremble. "Who?" He managed to rasp. 

"Nuh, uh." Goro wagged a taunting finger, as he let Loki take over. His voice became shrill his eyes sparkled with insanity. "Your abandoned ally said to make you guess."

One by one Akira named each Phantom Thief, and each time Akechi took sadistic glee in shaking his head no. Eventually Akira had exhausted all options, only one remained. 

"Ryuji." Akira spat the name out fast like the word had set his insides ablaze.

Akechi's curt nod shattered Akira's stoic facade. Tears started to flow from his betrayed face, as he realized that his best friend, the first person he entered the Metaverse with, had ratted him out.

“Why?” He wailed in a broken sob.

Akechi cackled mercilessly. 

"Hmmm... Maybe it was the way you pretended to be his best friend-"

“Shut up! Shut your damn mouth!” Akira interrupted with a shout, rebellious will burning within. “You damned two faced bastard! You’re lying-“

A silenced round being fired into the ceiling, followed by spent brass dinging against the floor, killed that protest.

Goro stroked his chin, making a show of being deep in thought. “Do best friends abandon each other to be molested in dark alleyways?” He asks with exaggerated curiosity.

Akira's gaze flew to the floor, as if a magnetic force had pulled it. He stared forlorn, unable to say anything in retort.

"You're really not the hero you pretend to be, are you?" Akechi clicked his tongue in mock disappointment as Akira's hands tugged ruthlessly at his own hair. As if this were a nightmare the raven could wake himself up from. "You're not much of anything in fact."

Akechi's next words were like daggers piercing Akira's heart. "Except maybe a manipulative coward."

"You're right..." Akira spoke monotone, as if the revelation drained his entire soul. His body droops, giving into gravity. "I was never a hero."

Akechi waved his pistol back and forth, a silent command for him to continue.

"I... I... I failed all of you."

Akira weakly muttered, curling himself into a pathetic ball, nails scratching against his knees so hard he might tear through the fabric. 

Akechi took a moment to bask in the utter defeated hopelessness of his rival.

"Then repent with your life."

The cold shock of metal against his forehead knocked Akira from his wallowing. His begging scream was so loud, that it grated on Akechi's ears. "Wait-wait-wait-wait-"

Akechi pulled the trigger without hesitation, silencing the wailing pleas.

* * *

“Knowin’ he’s gone is cathartic.” Ryuji admits, ignoring the ever growing guilt in his gut.

“A sentiment I agree with. Nothing feels better than slaying injustice.” Akechi allows his composed voice to take a manic tone, sending shivers down Ryuji’s spine. “Together we’ll rid this world of evil.” 

Ryuji can't stop himself from thinking about the uneasiness that settles deep within. His old allies... Fox, Panther, and the rest of them. What would happen to them now?

Goro must have been on the same wavelength, because his next words address that. "That includes hypocrites like the Phantom Thieves. People who treat you like an ally, and then ignore you entirely."

Ryuji's heart shatters into pieces. It was true. His old allies had never asked for his ideas, or offered to help him. They just wanted what he could give. And that wasn't right, was it? Ryuji's mom had always told him relationships were supposed to be give and take, based on compromise.

Besides, now he has Goro. Someone who actually acknowledges his opinions, lets him make decisions, shows his gratitude. It feels right following him.

“Oh leave your apartment unlocked, tonight.” Goro requests huskily.

“Huh?”

“I’ll be dropping in. I have a little gift for you, Sunshine.”

“Sunshine?!”

“Yes, we’ll need new code names, the threat we’re attacking now is far more dangerous than those losers were.” Akechi speaks, serious aura consuming him.

Ryuji frowns a little, cheeks glowing red. “I get that Skull is compromised now, but can’t it be something badass... like Ghost or Omen?”

A frustrated sigh from Akechi sounds. Ryuji’s shoulders tense, he never likes hearing him like this.

“That’s a shame. I thought it was appropriate... Joker was a constant storm cloud in my life, but then you came and sent your basking light all over me.”

Ryuji’s entire body stiffens, as he lets out an enamored grunt. No one had ever talked about him like that before, like he was something worthwhile... something beautiful.

He beams a radiant smile, convincing himself to accept Akechi's praise. Never before had someone spoke of him so highly. Ryuji must've made the right decision, right?

”Holy shit. You’re right, Goro. You’re always right. I’ll be waitin’ for you.” 

Despite talking through a phone, Ryuji can hear the pleased smile that edges its way onto Goro's face.

"I promise it'll be worth it." Goro whispers a quiet affirmation before hanging up.

Ryuji slips the hood of his purple jacket up, and yanks the drawstrings as tight as possible, concealing his face in darkness. He hurries to his apartment.

* * *

Ryuji leans against his apartment wall, legs twitching. There's a perfectly good couch, but the adrenaline from what he just did is still pumping through his veins. He stares wistfully at an old photo of him and the track team. The track team he left behind and betrayed.

That thought develops into a dangerous comparison, that nearly makes Ryuji shudder. 

_'Just like what I did to the Phantom Thieves...'_

With nothing to occupy himself, uncontrollable visions wreak havoc in his head. Visions of what his former allies would tell him, once they discovered his betrayal.

The first is Ann. He can see her standing across from him, hands balled into tight fists, trembling with anger. In all the years he'd known her Ryuji had never seen her more enraged before. She speaks slowly with a deriding tone, filled with disbelief and hatred.

_'You MURDERED your best friend. You're worse than Kamoshida. At least he turned himself in.'_

Ryuji drowns in self hatred. Ann had been abused just like him. She faced Kamoshida's cruelty on a day to day basis, and it nearly destroyed her. But when she got the chance to enact revenge, to murder him, she refused and never compromised her values. 

Yusuke forces his way in next. In his arms he strokes soothing circles across a small weeping, trembling form with red hair and glasses- Futaba. She manages a half sentence, vocal clarity obscured by sniffling, and panicked gulps for air.

 _H- How could you Ryuji? What did we do wrong, Inari?!_ She shakes, breath hitching, and tiny chest heaving in and out.

Ryuji can't stop the guilt from settling in. Akira was like a brother to her, someone who rescued her from a life of reclusive misery. And he robbed that from her.

Yusuke stares at the blond in pure disgust, like Ryuji was the crushed remains of a splattered cockroach. The artist shakes his head with absolute disdain and hisses, tone similar to when he confronted Madarame about his dead mother.

_'You are the embodiment of ugliness. Vulgar, warped, and depraved. An evil soul like you is beyond redemption. The world would be more beautiful without you, Sakamoto.'_

Ryuji physically shrinks back at the utterance of his surname. As Phantom Thieves, he had developed close bonds with these people. They hung out and called each other by their first names. They were comfortable enough to confide in one another.

He’d thrown that away when he conspired to kill Akira. His resolve weakens even more.

Next, Haru’s weeping face comes to mind. Through tears and trembling, her livid anger still rings clear.

_'When this little plan of yours falls apart, which trust me it will, you’ll get no sympathy from me. Horrid monster.'_

She walks away, only for Makoto to come in and form her wrath into a verbal punch. She shows no emotion, but Ryuji knows better. He can sense the palpable rage and thirst for justice that lies within. Her eyes are ablaze, burning with hate and righteousness.

_'You’re the lowest of the low. A traitor and a killer. Prepare yourself Sakamoto, we will avenge him.'_

_'I... I made the right choice.'_ Ryuji weakly offers to his insecure mind. He tries to justify his decision by remembering the horrid pain and sadness of being abandoned in the Red Light district. 

Ryuji argues in circles with himself in pure desperation, as tears begin to pool near the corners of his eyes. He had never felt so much regret before, like the guilt was going to eat him alive.

_'What's wrong? Feeling a little remorse, blondie?'_

Ryuji stiffens, his pupils dilate with fear. He knows that forceful tone anywhere, its calm, suave composure. Akira is here to shatter his sanity.

He sees him standing there innocently, playing with the fringes of his curly hair. The dumb habit that he always hated. 

He meets Ryuji’s eyes and smiles happily, before greeting him with singsong. 

_'Hey, Ryuji. Look what you and ace defective did to me.~'_

Akira eases his bangs apart, revealing a small, little, empty hole. Suddenly blood spurts out, dripping across the raven’s grinning face.

 _'Pretty, huh?~'_ Akira cackles as the blood seeps into his eyes and mouth. _A farewell gift from you, I guess.~_ His tone goes lower, and Akira sticks his bottom lip out, pouting sadly. 

_'And after I went to all the trouble of saving you from that teacher'_ Akira shrugs haplessly, as the blood cascade continues, seeping over his clothing now. _'You repay me with a bullet to the head...'_

"No, go eff yourself Kurusu!" Ryuji shouts in seething anger. He doesn't care if anyone can hear him arguing with his thoughts. "You had it comin'! Abandonin' me and manipulatin' me! It was basically self-defense!"

Ryuji can see his dead leader adjusting his red gloves cockily. The terrifying habit he carried out before stealing a heart. 

Akira rests his head in his fingers, humming. He tosses out a finger, as if some brilliant idea occured to him. He bellows a damning truth. _Hmm... Now where have I heard that argument before?_

The memory of the day Kamoshida shattered his femur forces its way into Ryuji's forefront. _'Do we need yet another case of self-defense?'_

Ryuji slowly slides down into a laying position, as if he just lost the will to live. His hands clutch at his face, desperate to make the voices stop. But they persist, relishing with vindictive joy.

_'Oh look at you now. Where did all that fire go, Skull?'_ Akira’s growing smirk nearly splits his face in two, his blood covered expression displaying a warped happiness.

 _‘Go ahead Skull, break. Shatter into a million pieces. You deserve it.’_ Akira’s apparition crosses his arms and taps his foot impatiently. 

The guilt was too much to bear, his psyche shatters.

"I'll do anythin'! Just get out of my head! SHUT UP!!" Ryuji pleads, as he clenches his terrified watery eyes shut. 

_'Nope. I think I'll stay.'_ The hallucination towers over his collapsed form, smirking and cackling menacingly. _'You robbed my life, so I'll rob the happiness from yours. '_

The sound of a door opening draws his attention, but does nothing to stop his trembling, pathetic body. He turns to his partner in crime, sad soft eyes filled with tears, and bottom lip quivering.

"We're... trash, Goro." His breath hitches, before he lets out open wails. Through the cries of desperation, Ryuji manages a barely coherent whimper. "What have we done?!"

The brunet's gaze hardens like steel. He sighs, before approaching carefully, like Ryuji was a bomb waiting to go off. 

"Society is trash, Ryuji." Goro explains, as he kneels down and runs a soothing hand through the blonde locks. Ryuji calms down just a little, chaotic voices and visions finally fading away. "You and me? We're all that's good in this hellish existence." 

Hearing Goro's placating reassurance makes the boy's hyperventilating slow down, his pupils return to normal. Still he bears shame across his features, not convinced that their actions were justified. 

"But we're murderers, Goro." Ryuji's retorts, almost inaudible.

"Clearly I have to prove it to you."

Ryuji sniffles, looking up at his accomplice in confusion.

"Goro-What are you-"

“Shhh.... You need this. You’ve been through a lot today. Your body needs comfort." The brunet embraces him tightly, nuzzling his shoulders and speaking whispers of affirmation. Ryuji lets out a short gasp, pulse beginning to slow down, tears still cascading.

He's never been so close to Goro before. He's close enough to smell him. The faint fragrance of lavender shampoo and expensive cologne helps to soothe Ryuji's unease. He breathes deeply, relishing in the pleasant, calming scent.

A hand rubs soothing circles across the blond's shivering back."It’s okay, Ryuji. The first kill is always the hardest. It eats at your nerves, makes you question your humanity.” Goro’s tone is comforting and serene, something Ryuji has never heard from him before. “But I promise it will get easier.”

“I’m scared, Goro.” Ryuji admits with a hitching breath, as Goro’s deft hands continue working across his back.

“Ryuji, listen.” Goro says lightly, it’s a command but a gentle one. Ryuji’s lost gaze turns to him.

“I went through it all by myself, and I managed eventually.” His soft maroon eyes, which sparkle with held-back tears, and the wistful sorrow in his tone makes Ryuji’s heart ache. The blond realizes the path he walks would only get harder as time goes on.

Goro’s head wracks with ways to help his accomplice. His sympathy grows, as he can remember how isolated and hopeless he felt after his first fateful assignment. That night Goro needed a distraction more than anything else. So a distraction Ryuji would receive. 

“But I won’t let you suffer through it alone like I did. A pure soul like you doesn’t deserve that.” He consoles, before unzipping the blond’s jeans, and slipping an eager hand inside. It pokes around before finding Ryuji's cock. "So let it all out, your anger, and your tears. Give them to me." He mutters morosely, urging Ryuji to open up. 

Ryuji whines, tossing his head back in submission. Goro was right. The guilt of first blood was maddening, and Ryuji needed to feel something, anything, else. Just so that he knows he’s still human. That he's not some blood-crazed monster. His voice cracks, honest and begging. “Please Goro. I need it. Make me forget.”

A resolute nod from Goro reassures Ryuji, lets him know he won't be abandoned again.

Akechi pumps his hand over the soft cock, pace steady and slow, trying to give his accomplice a chance to get used to it. He twists his hand at the end of each motion, teasing the head. Akechi can't stop a smirk as he feels it harden quickly.

Moans pour from Ryuji's mouth. Through the pleasure, he can remember when he thought the ace detective was nothing but a pampered, pretty-boy prick. The feeling of Goro's hand supports this old assumption. It's velvety and soft, giving the impression that Goro took care of them, probably lathered them in lotion and exfoliated them on a weekly basis. 

But Ryuji wasn't complaining. Goro's hand was laying waste to his rational side, the smooth motions enrapture him so much, that Ryuji can forget about their unforgivable crimes. He can shut off and bask in the sensations and bliss, at least momentarily.

He leans his back against the wall, eyes and mouth closed, humming contently. His fingers twitch, and Goro smiles at the sight of his partner finally calming down.

He ghosts his mouth over the blond's exposed neck, before sucking and biting there hard enough to make Ryuji wrack his neck around in shock.

"Shit! Goro!" Ryuji's eyes fly open, and he lets out a frantic mewl, hands reaching towards luscious brown hair, tugging on it viciously.

Goro takes gleeful delight in the angry, colorful love marks left behind on Ryuji's apricot neck. “So pretty, Ryuji. These won’t be fading for weeks.” 

A light grunt from the pain sounds before Goro pats Ryuji's head in appreciation. "Don't get so worked up. It's just a little reminder."

Goro licks his lips in appreciation. "A reminder of how much I love my Sunshine."

There it was. That endearment again. Ryuji blushes all the way to his forehead, and he lets out an echoing whine of embarrassment.

"Goro, that's so effin' embarassin' dude!"

"Why? It's just the truth." Goro's voice drips with sincerity and a smidge of smugness. He leans close to Ryuji's ear, and moans hot and sinful, "You're the best thing to ever enter my life. Amidst a miserable darkness, you're the sole remaining light."

Ryuji's entire body trembles as a wave of arousal washes over him. He groans, starting to thrust into Goro's tight, warm hand.

"Enjoying yourself, Sunshine?" Akechi quickens his pace, and slips his other hand other Ryuji's shirt. He caresses a smooth finger over his nipples, before pinching them and twisting gently, making Ryuji arch his back, and let out an obscene noise.

”I guess I’ll take that as a yes.” Akechi grins, appreciating the beauty of Ryuji Sakamoto thrashing about madly in bliss. He builds a little happiness into his voice, a way to keep Ryuji comforted. “Don’t worry, just enjoy.”

His jerking hand robs Ryuji of breath, but he still manages a grateful nod towards Akechi.

"Beautiful, so damn beautiful." Goro hisses out, as Ryuji's mind continues reeling from the feeling of Goro’s palm wrapped around his cock.

"The way you sold that coward Akira out was nothing short of amazing." Akechi reassures, as he strokes so fast he worries chafing could occur. He continues to speak, with a low pitch and sincere belief. "It takes bravery to escape a warped relationship. Believe me, I know."

Ryuji averts his eyes, refusing to acknowledge Goro’s comment.

“Look at me, Sunshine.” Goro chides, pulling Ryuji’s face towards his. Ryuji's eyes still hold a little doubt. Self doubt that Akechi yearns to extinguish. He speaks, tome filled with praise. “You’re radiant and beautiful like the sun.”

Ryuji stiffens at that, face going even more red. “Wait, Goro-”

He doesn’t give Ryuji the chance to wallow in self deprecation. Instead Goro continues with a passionate delivery. “Just like the sun, you’re powerful too Sunshine. You and me will take care of any who harm you.”

Ryuji actually gawks in awe at that, and Akechi feels the start of relief. It seems Ryuji is beginning to gain control over his racing mind. He no longer holds that self hatred, he just chooses to indulge in Goro’s heavenly hand, hips thrusting into it again. 

He pulls his jerking hand from Ryuji's sensitive hard cock as he thinks of a way to make it feel much better.

Ryuji keeps thrusting against nothing, and he whines as the emptiness hits him, hips slowly coming to a reluctant stop.

"Oh don't be so impatient." Akechi chides, as he spits into his palm. He rubs the moisture in, slicking his hand. "See? My hand's going right back where it belongs." He grips the throbbing cock, this time forming a firm circle around it. 

The slickness lets Goro go even faster, hand gliding across his cock now, teasing all of his sensitive areas.

"Nggh feels so good, Goro." Ryuji manages a couple words through the barrage of moans that escape. He thrusts without abandon now, yearning for the sweet release of orgasm.

"See, Sunshine?" Akechi's resolute, steely gaze sends goosebumps across Ryuji's skin. He deepens his voice, making it gravely and sinful. "No one else has ever made you feel so good before, right? Like your insides were ablaze, all tingling and warm?"

Ryuji keens, as pre come starts to weep out. Akechi is right. He'd never felt so good before. He tries to shows his gratefulness, but everything is too overwhelming. He nods frantically, praying it's enough to get his feelings across. The feeling of Goro's hand on his cock was turning his mind to mush.

"Go on, then." Akechi throws as much spice into his voice as possible, making it husky and praising. "Show me how much my Sunshine loves this."

"Goro! I... I love this! I love you!" Ryuji bellows from the bottom of his being, all trepidation and worries for the future scorched to ash by pulsing, passionate pleasure. He snaps his hips forward and orgasms, splattering the extended release across his yellow shirt, and Goro's hand. He repeats the name like a mantra several times over, as his stare turns blank, and his jaw goes slack.

Akechi pulls his hand from Ryuji's spent cock, and wipes the remaining release on his pea coat. He flattens his other palm against Ryuji's chest. Relief floods through Goro as he realizes how steady and calm the blond's heartbeat is. He finally calmed down.

Ryuji blinks a couple times, as logic and reason returns and the afterglow dissipates. He meets Goro's eyes and mutters meekly.

"Are... are we doing the right thing, Goro?"

Akechi sighs, and he sends a caressing hand into the dyed hair once more. Akechi knows it's time to set Ryuji straight, no matter how much it hurts.

"You realize there is no going back, yes Ryuji?" His tone is gentle, the didactic kind used to teach a child some basic principle of life.

Ryuji averts his gaze, nerves still on edge.

"Look at me and look at yourself." Goro orders, shaking his head in disappointment as he declares a searing truth. "Society doesn't want us and they never did. They threw us out a long time ago."

A whimper from Ryuji nearly makes him relent, but Goro continues. The blond needs to accept the harsh reality.

"They see me as a lowly bastard child unworthy of love, affection or even survival."

Ryuji's breath hitches. He remembers hearing this story before. How Goro's mother committed suicide, and how he was tossed between apathetic relatives and abusive foster homes like a diseased animal. Still Goro found the strength to rebel, a true rebellion too, not the facade of justice his former allies played. They could actually rid the world of evil bastards, not show them mercy. 

"And they see you as a vulgar, brash murderous thug. They beat you, ignore you, and abuse you. "

He reflects on how Akira abandoned him, and how all the other thieves couldn't care less about him and his heart burns with a vengeful rage. 

_Goro is right, this society's an effin' dumpster fire._

The primal, enraged expression on Ryuji's face makes Goro giddy. He’d finally done it. Convinced Ryuji to accept his rightful place alongside him.

"Only we can see past these so-called faults." Goro's gaze softens, as he holds both of Ryuji's trembling hands in a show of solidarity. "Only we know each other's true worth."

“You got that right, Goro.” Ryuji snickers a dangerous laugh, dreaming of their coming acts of vengeance. “They’re wrong about us, Goro. Dead wrong.”

"It's you and me against the world, Sunshine." Goro lets a manic, wide smirk consume his soft, careful facade. "You'll join me, yes?'

"Yeah. We'll give 'em hell Goro!" Ryuji cackles, as he flashes a toothy leer. “We’ll tear all those shitbags to pieces.”

They resolve that they will stand alongside each other and burn down any who oppose or wrong them.

* * *

That night, miles away, a sobering atmosphere consumes Cafe Leblanc, as six broken thieves return empty handed from a two day search for Akira and Ryuji.


End file.
